The Heroes forgotten
by nroxas
Summary: We've all herd of the famous heroes like Link, Mario and Hercules. But what about some of the unknown heroes. This story is about a group of heroes that take on harder Challenges then those guys.


"The heroes Forgotten"

We've all herd of the famous heroes like Link, Mario and Hercules. But what about some of the unknown heroes. This story is about a group of heroes that take on harder Challenges then those guys.

Along time ago in a galaxy... right there ya know right there past the space I-hop? Ya that one.

In the magical land of Hoopla. There was an evil overlord Steven the terrible, he loved to torch-er the citizens of Hoopla. But after a thousand years the overlord became too weak to torch-er anyone until a wizard granted Steven a wish for immortality. Steven took this chance to become powerful to take over the parts of Hoopla he didn't own. He gathered up an army and conquered the lands killing anyone who would appose him. The villages of Hoopla gathered for a secret meeting and found an old Prophecy of 7 heroes that would free them from the tyrant but unfortunately the heroes all died in the great war so they searched high and low trying to find 7 people who are brave enough to take on the Evil which is Steven.

( village of Frangible)

HELP HELP THAT MAN FLIPPED MY WOODEN TABLE SPILLING MY ORANGE JUICE AND SPEGGETTI! yelled a village man with a funny voice.

HALT FLIPPING TABLES IS ILLEAGAL ! yelled a solider

HA YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME FOOLS I AM GUSTAVO THE INCREDIBLE DWARF! yelled Gustavo

My god he is incredible im mean look he has a mustache hes just terrifying. Said a villager

A few blocks away past the Kmart and in front of the jc penny's a man stood yelling at cats, until he heard all the noise he reacted like lightning hitting metal and ran to the scene and stood in front of Gustavo with his fist clenched ready to knock that awesome mustache off his face.

Who are you Kid? Asked Gustavo.

Who am I ? I am spiarmf the awesome. Said Spiarmf with a grin

What are you going to do Spiarmf? Asked Gustavo

I'm going to throw you into that pot over there and roll you down a cliff for my amusement. Responded Spiarmf.

Prove it Then. Replyed Gustavo

And just like that Spiarmf did what he said he would do he picked up the Dwarf and threw him into the pot and rolled sed pot down a cliff.

You are the hero we have been searching foor! shouted the entire village

Aww crap. Sighed Spiarmf

the villagers grabbed Spiarmf and brought him to the good Castle of Barnes to meet the last good king Saltine.

When Spiarmf entered in the room there were 6 others waiting for him so the king could say some speech.

Spiarmf stood between a wizard and a archer and looked at the king.

My heroes we have searched high and low to find the bravest of warriors to defeat the evil Steven. Announced the king

You 7 have been chosen to defend our freedom, do you choose to accept it? Asked the King

all 7 nodded reluctantly

Then I shall Knight all 7 of you to your classes

the king got to the first person a dwarf by the looks of it with black hair and a long black beard and he had red armor on and a war hammer on his back.

You what is your name? Asked the king.

I am Gnarl . Said Gnarl

Good Gnarl the Dwarf I here by dub you Gnarl the Strong.

Gnarl nodded

The king moved to the next.

What is your name.

The person looked like a human with red eyes but he was a necromancer.

He wore a black cloak and had black hair.

I am Valkyrie. Said Valkyrie

I dub you Valkyrie the intelegent.

Valkyrie nodded

the king moved to the next man which was a human but just a guy with blond hair and a beard and a greatsword on his back.

What is your name?

Galion sire.

I Dub you Galion the brave

Galion nodded.

He moved to a assassin who wore a black and blue cloak and had his hood over his head so we couldnt see his face

What is your name?

Hikame sire.

I dub you Hikame the Mysterious

Hikame nodded

the next was the wizard who had a beard but he was still young I guess hes still in training.

What is your name?

Gregrdaor my lord.

I dub you Gregrdaor the Thugtastc

Gregrdaor nodded with a big smile

next was me a normal guy with no wepons and long brown hair and red eyes

What is your name ?

I am Spiarmf

I dub you Spiarmf the awesome

I nodded with a smile

and last was a archer he was a elf with white hair he still looked young as well but he looked like he would freak out in a fight against a monster.

What is your name?

I am Cork sire.

I dub you Cork the swift.

Cork nodded with a little tremble

you 7 are the heroes who will save us I wish you luck on your journey.

After that we all left as a group not talking to each other at first and we all went to a academy sports and outdoors shop for new weapons.

I got me a buster sword cause I like heavy weapons

we all got around in a little meeting outside of town and thought of a plan

where should we go? Asked Valkyrie

Hmm maby west to the town of Houdini. I added

Heck yeah that's my home town guys. Shouted Gregrdaor.

Alright lets head out.

Everyone nodded.

Together we went west on a journey we 7 were forced to go on anyway.

GOD I HATE MY LIFE! I sighed.


End file.
